Die Lie Cry
by hekki
Summary: Amy decides to tell Ephram how she feels until something unexpected happens, and ruins everything. Amy/Ephram Peez! R&R NO FLAMES!!!!!! PEEZ :-)


Title: Die. Lie. Cry.  
  
Author: Hekki  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cast of Everwood! They belong to The WB.  
  
Author Note: Set after 'A Thanksgiving Tale' Please don't flame!! This is my first Everwood fanfic! but i assure you it will not be my last either! PLZ! R&R and No flames!!  
  
Pairing: Ephram/Amy  
  
Warning: If you don't like stories cursing in it, or mild/short sexually content. I suggest you LEAVE NOW!! :-)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Die. Lie. Cry.  
  
Chapter 1. Feelings  
  
Amy Abbot sat alone in her room thinking, she didn't know what to do. Yes, she admited to her father that she had feelings for Ephram. She didn't know what to do. There was Colin, lying in a hospital bed, not remembering anything, and there was Ephram, everything she wanted in a boyfriend. He was loving, caring, putting up with everything that has happened, cute, funny, and charming, but she didn't know what to do. She thought a lot about what her father had said 'You can't be true to 2 people at once. Ephram has feelings of his own. You gotta let him go.'  
  
Amy grabbed the CD that Ephram had made for her, off of her night stand, and looked at it. 'He is so good to me! I mean he puts up ith me talking about Colin all the time' she thought to herself. She held the CD close to her, like hugging it. She started to thin about what would happen it she let Ephram go, and then on to Colin. 'He wouldn't even remember we were a couple anyways' thinking about Colin. She thought about what would happen to Ephram. 'What if he goes and gets drunk again? Or something even worse. . .like hurt himself. . .! NO Amy! STOP! Don't think that about him' she fought. Amy felt a tear roll down her eye at the thought of what happened to Ephram.  
  
She heard a knock at the door, it was her mom. "Amy hunny, can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Amy answered. Mrs. Abbot walked into her room, and started to talk. . .until Amy turned her head to face her.  
  
"Amy, what's wrong?" she asked, as the good mother she is.  
  
"I don't know! I'm just so confused. My life was fine until he had to show up in Everwood, and make me have these feelings!" Amy sat up, her mother sat next to her. She placed her arm around her shoulder to comfort her.  
  
"Ephram?" she asked. She nodded. "Well. . .I don't know what to say. I mean you have feelings for him and for Colin, right?" She nodded again.  
  
"But I don't know. I mean I'm scared. . .Because Brite doesn't want me to hang out with him anymore, and I don't know what he'll do if we start dating. . .?" Amy said. She placed her head down again.  
  
"Well it's not to late. Maybe you should go over Ephram's house anad tell him how you feel." Her mom suggested.  
  
"Are you sure? But...I don't know if I could. . ."  
  
"You can, trust me. . ." With that her mom rubbed her on her back and left the room. Amy grabbed her jacket, and left her room, down the stairs and ran into Brite.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, protective.  
  
"No where."  
  
"Well you have your coat on."  
  
"I'm going for a walk."  
  
"You're going to that Brown's house aren't you?"  
  
"SO what if I am?"  
  
"Well your not going."  
  
"Brite just leave me alone, please!"  
  
"Whatever. Just, you know dad won't like this idea."  
  
"I don't care." Amy said. She pushed Brite out of the way, and made her way out the door. She walked for about 10 minutes til' she reached Ephram's hous. She walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door. Delia answered.  
  
"Hi Amy!" she said, opening the door all the way.  
  
"Delis who is it...?" Ephram asked, walking over. Then he looked up and saw her, Amy...the girl of his dreams.  
  
"Oh...hey." he said. Delia, kept looking back and forth to Amy from Ephram, they were just looking at each other like they were fighting again, and about to kill them, well at least Ephram was, not Amy.  
  
"Hi." Amy said. "Hey, Delia would you excuse me and Ephram for a minute please?" she said.  
  
"Sure." she said, and with that she left.  
  
"What?" Ephram asked.  
  
"What? What?" Amy asked confused.  
  
"Well what do you want?" he asked. Not really wanting her company.  
  
"Why are you mad at me?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not. I'm just pissed off that if you don't want to hang around me anymore you should just come out and say it! Instead of having your friends call me!!" he yelled at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your friend Kayla just called from your house 5 minutes ago, telling me you didn't want to be seen in public with me anymore." He yelled at her. Delia was listening in on their conversation, and when he yelled at Amy, she started to cover her ears. She hated it when Ephram yelled at people, especially someone she knew Ephram loved.  
  
"Brite. . ."  
  
"Brite? What does he have to do with anything?!?!"  
  
"Before I came here he confronted me and he doesn't like the fact that I'm falling for you. . ." she said not realizing what she had said. Ephram smiled. "And he must have called her and 3-wayed her to tell you that. . . I don't know!" she looked up and saw him smiling. "What?"  
  
"I-I-I love you, Amy!" Ephram said. Amy, well Amy didn't know what to say. Delia smiled too.  
  
"Good job Ephram." She said to herself, sarcastically. And went to go get her dad.  
  
"Ephram I-I can't tell you the same thing. . . I'm sorry!" Amy ran off the porch crying. Ephram chased her.  
  
"Amy!" He called. He caught up with her and grabbed her elbow and turned her around. "I didn't mean to freak you out, ok?" Amy nodded. "But, do you even like me? I mean you kissed me. . ."  
  
"Yes, Ephram I do, but I don't love you. I love Colin. I'm sorry." Amy ran off again.  
  
"DAMMIT!!!" He yelled to himself.  
  
"Ephram?" someone called to him. He turned around and saw someone he wouldn't expect to see! It was. . .  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry y'all about that cliffy! Lol! If you give me at least 10 reviews and NO flames! I will write the other chapter! Thank you! 


End file.
